worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish (ethnicity)
Massively incomplete and incorrect, work in progress The Dorvish (Dundorfian: Dorvischer) is the principal ethnic group in Dorvik and where the Dorvish state draws its name from. The Dorvish people originated from the Dundorfian Dorvi tribe which migrated to the area known today as Largonia sometime around 95 BCE. The Dorvish developed as a branch of the Dundorfian people and retained much of their ethnic Dundorfian identity, the Dorvish have developed very little in difference from their Dundorfian counter-parts. The Dorvish people have retained many of their Dundorfian values and qualities and continue to maintain a close relationship with fellow Dundorians. The Dorvish people speak the Dundorfian language, it has remained largely unaltered however the Dundorfians and the Dorvish have different words attached to different things. This is due to the political climate in Dorvik and the Dorvish tribes history as fierce warriors of the Dundorfian Kingdom and eventually the Dundorfian Empire. A large majority of the Dorvish people also speak Lorman language which is retained due to its cultural importance and large number of ethnic Lorman people still living in Dorvik. The Dorvish people have a history of being both aristocratic and nationalistic, the idea of the Gemeinschaft literally "Community" in Luthorian is something that has stayed with the Dorvish people throughout their history leading many to cite the Dorvish people as naturally "socialist". Gemeinschaft The Dorvish idea of Gemeinschaft is incredibly important to the Dorvish people and is something that has heavily influenced the nation and its politics, the Dorvish people are fiercely nationalistic which has caused tension with their neighbors Aloria and Kirlawa and has led many political parties within Dorvik to follow the primary ideology of Dorvish nationalism. Many political experts outside of Dorvik often cite the Dorvish political scene as "naturally socialist" though many within the Dorvish political scene dispute this and state that they are merely nationalistic and the idea of Gemeinschaft holds through, even in politics. Characteristics and Traits Despite living with a set of virtues from 1380 the Dorvish people are very progressive and socialist in nature. Since the founding of the Free Republic of Dorvik in 2000 left-leaning parties have dominated the political spectrum over right-leaning parties. Most Dorvish people believe that the state should care for them but only if the people themselves are deserving, leading to a heightened work ethic which is considered a core tenant of the Junker virtues. Aside from being socialist and hard working in nature, the Dorvish people are moderately religious. A poll conducted in 3000 shows that the Dorvish people are 5% more religious then most of their counter parts in Terra. The Dorvish people are also very nationalistic and share a common bond when it comes to Dorvik. A large portion of the population can trace their ancestry back to the Kingdom of Dorvik or one of the various governments which ruled Dorvik prior to the Kingdom. The Dorvish people love their sports, the Dorvik Premier League is among the most popular and beloved sporting league in Dorvik, the Dorvik National Football Team is also beloved in Dorvik. Dorvik has rarely been anything other then a parliamentary democracy and the Dorvish people have grown an affection and passion for their freedoms; Dorvik is ranked among the highest in personal liberties and freedoms despite having a command economy. Religion The Dorvish people have historically always been a relatively secular culture. Dorvish paganism, which developed from the ancient Dundorfian paganism was the first religion to develop in Dorvik. Dorvish paganism primarily revolved around a small grouping of gods from the Dundorfian pantheon which were gradually adopted into the Dorvish culture. This led to the development of what is known today as Dorvish paganism, the Dorvish adopted the use of Druids from the natives populations surrounding Largonia and Miktar. With the arrival of Hosianism in Dorvik around the 5th century CE the development of a sect of Hosianism known as "Ordist" developed. The Reformed Hosian Church of Dorvik became the primary church in Dorvik after the schism between mainstream Hosianism and the reform movement. Dorvish paganism was eventually rooted out and nearly destroyed. Ordism survives as the largest religion in Dorvik and maintains a special status in the Dorvish nobility and aristocracy. Physical Characteristics Dorvish people are known for their tall stature and their large physical appearance, making them similar to their Dundorfian ancestors. Most Dorvish men stand around 6 foot or taller, while the women stand around 5 foot 6 inches, rather uncommon for most other ethnicity's on Terra. Aside from their larger physical appearance Dorvish people tend to have lighter skin then the other white Terran counterparts as nearly 75% of the country (Northern) is covered in snow in the Winter and Autumn, leading to "year round" clouds. Language In Atria or mainland Dorvik, the primary language spoken is Dundorfian which was adapted by the Communist Party of Dorvik and General-Secretary Raymond Petrov in an attempt to promote Artanian unity and ease of access for all in Dorvik. On Dorvan and Mothar the language primarily spoken is Mothin, which is divided between two dialects. The use of the Lorman language still exists throughout Dorvik especially in Largonia and Miktar where many Lorman nationalist reside, Kordusia has become more cosmopolitan due to the center of the Dorvish government being in Kordusia. OOC notes The Dorvish people are based off modern (17th, 18th, 19th-century) Prussian people who speak Dundorfian (German), this was altered in 2016 from Baltic-Germans. The Lorman people became based off Baltic-Germans who speak Old Prussian due to their mixed Dundorfian-Kerisian ancestry. Category:Education and Culture in Dorvik Category:Ethnicities Category:Dorvish people and politicians